Gundam SEED FAITH
by RJ.AL1993
Summary: the story takes place after ashtray, the story refocuses on the seed and seed destiny crew adding in a few original characters and bringing back a few dead characters..KiraXLacus,AthrunXCagalli,ShinnXLuna and OCXOC UP FOR ADOPTION
1. prologue

**I DO BOT OWN THIS SERIES I AM WRITING WHAT THIS FOR PURE ENJOYMENT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT TO...**

* * *

><p>Gundam SEED Faith<p>

Prologue

Cosmic era 76 horrors of the bloody valentine wars are still fresh in peoples minds, everyone lived in fear of the fierce battles, not knowing when the fragile piece between naturals and co-ordinators would break again…

After the third bloody valentine war Lacus Clyne, enigmatic face of peace leaves to join Z.A.F.T's military along with her fiancée, Kira Yamato, their arrival took the plants by storm, two heroes who ended the fierce wars always bringing back peace, within a year Lacus was made the captain of the new Minerva class PLANT ship, Minerva II, preparing for a long mission, while Kira Yamato rose in the ranks of pilots, he gained fame and was soon made a 'FAITH' elite pilot, a few months later he was made the captain of 'Faith'…

Shinn Asuka, a hero of the second bloody valentine war, is now ace of 'FAITH' eagerly expecting his first child with his girlfriend, Lunamaria Hawke, as well as living in fear of her mood swings, Lunamaria's sister, Meyrin was now a reputable communications expert aboard the Minerva…

Athrun Zala, once elite in Z.A.F.T left the PLANTS for good, leaving for ORB; he there married Cagalli Yula Athur ORB's Leader, as a hero of the bloody wars known for ending them along side Kira and the freedom he was accepted by the people and is now supporting Cagalli as the commander of ORB's military…

Everything seemed peaceful, but not all was, remnants of the destiny plan supporters still existed, Lacus had been given the mission to clear them out, given a new crew and greenhorn pilots for a search and destroy mission, Kira worried for her safety…

Cosmic era 77, the Minerva II still pursues the remnants of the destiny plan, the crew have quickly grown in experience.

In the hangar the mobile suits line up waiting for the order.

Meyrin's voice can be heard by the crew,

"all mobile suits prepare for launch, all hands battle stations!"

A collective sigh from the pilots inside there mobile suits two of the pilots were male and one was female, finally they could go, a pilot opened communications with his team mates, his face cannot be seen behind the Z.A.F.T helmet,

"ha-ha looks like we can finally clean up , bout time I was gonna go to sleep right guys?" he said jokingly,

the other male pilot sighed shaking his head, face covered by his Z.A.F.T helmet hiding his grin,

the female sniffed, "Shut up Dan, this isn't a game it's a mission", you did not need to be able to see her face to know she was annoyed,

the pilot, Dan, chuckled then said mockingly, "yes-yes of course princess" earning himself another sniff from her,

the mobile suits lined up for launch and Dan was first,

"Dan Marksman, prominence Zaku II, launching!" his grey mobile suit was propelled from the hangar disconnecting from a bungee wire he shot out of the ships launch pad,

the female was next,

"Tia Ellemara, Zaku Rose Phantom, Launching!" her pink Zaku phantom went through the launching process,

Finally was the quiet pilot, "Clyde Hoso, FORCE GUNDAM aerial, launching!", the last pilots mobile suit gleamed, it was black and blue, it had red wings and shield,

it launched joining the battle…

* * *

><p><strong>BLAST THROUGH THE SEA OF STARS OF GUNDAM! lool had to be said anyway there should be of this later...<strong>

**Force gundam is basically strike and impulse but black and blue (glossy black is the main colour, blue is the lines) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Was gonna put more but decided to split it hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Gundam seed Faith<p>

Chapter 1

Faith HQ "BABEL TOWER"

Sitting in a big office, Kira yamoto sighs leaning back on his chair, he messaged his head suddenly feeling very old, twisting his chair idly from the desk to the view of the PLANTS outside.

_Who would of thought that I would end up here_, he thought looking out the window.

He remembered when Lacus said she wanted to return to the PLANTS, he had used every method he could to try and dissuade her, to his shame even tried to make her choose between him and the PLANTS, he sighed remembering how she got so angry she stormed out and disappeared for a month, not to mention the glares and lectures he got from Murrue, his mother and cagalli. When she came back she did not speak to him at all, rather did not acknowledge he was there, he might as well have air, when he apologised she accepted but still wouldn't speak, until he proposed to her, Kira began to wonder if she had planned it all, his thoughts were interrupted by his door opening to admit a tanned blonde with green eyes and short hair.

his second Dearka Elsman, saluted and said with a grin, "how things going cap'n?" Kira smiled.

"been better actually, any news on Minerva II?" he spoke not bothering to keep the hopeful plea from his voice.

he was disappointed when Dearka shook his head, noticing Kira's disappointment he smiled sympathetically saying, "she is alright Kira, she doesn't need to be looked after you should know this better than anyone."

Kira frowned replying , "I know but just how long should this take?" he realised he was moping toying with his ring.

if he was in front of anyone else he wouldn't be like this but he knew and trusted Dearka, These two familiar people were once enemies but if people saw them now you would not believe it, Kira and Dearka once hated each other for killing each others best friend but after spending a year in each others company they ended getting along much better than expected.

Dearka shrugged and looked around the office when a thought occurred, "where's Shinn?"

Kira stood up walked to the front of his desk, "that's odd I haven't seen him at all today," crossing his arm as he leaned back on the desk.

Suddenly the door opened and a slightly younger, dark haired soldier rushed in saluting at both Kira and Dearka, Shinn was panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late I was just with Luna at the hospital."

Dearka nodded as if he had expected as much but Kira knitted his brow in worry and confusion.

"Why? Are both of you okay?", Shinn flinched slightly remembering he had not planned to tell Kira the news.

sighing he said, "we are both fine captain Yamato, to tell the truth Luna is pregnant," he was looking sheepishly at the ground.

Kira jumped up exclaiming excitedly, "That's amazing Shinn congraulations!"

Dearka chuckled at his captains slightly feminine reaction and Shinn looked up at Kira with a wry grins, Kira stopped bouncing and looked at him.

"But what are you doing here?, if she is pregnant shouldn't you be looking after her?"

Shinn's grin faded and was replaced by a sickly expression his face turning pale, Dearka watched Shinn and exploded into laughter leaning on the wall to keep himself from collapsing, Kira confused at both reactions moved his eyes from Shinn to Dearka and back, an eyebrow raised.

When Dearka calmed down he noticed the questioning look from Kira and smiled, "have you known many pregnant women Kira?",

Kira blinked and shook his head, Dearka nodded with a grin, "well all I can say things are rarely pretty when they are alone, if I know Luna right now this place is the safest place for Shinn"

This made no sense to Kira but he decided to shrug it off when he heard Dearka murmur, "one thing that is not enviable about men in serious relationship's is the difficulty of dealing with a woman's mood swings,"

the mention of serious relationships struck a spark and Kira casually asked, "hey Dearka has Mirrallia returned any of your calls yet?", Shinn grinned at that knowing what Kira was doing, they always teased the blonde man about this,

Dearka blanched and muttered, "no not yet," Kira grinned and Shinn was snickering.

Dearka glared at both then puffed out his chest, "she will come around just you wait I will come to your wedding with her clinging to me so hard you would need an attack fleet to separate us!"

Shinn was now laughing and Kira said "of course" looking at him with eyes that said, 'that really isn't happening you know'.

Frustrated Dearka kicks Shinn, "Hey!" the younger man shouted and rubbed his back in pain.

Kira smiled fondly at the arguing pair then looked out the window thoughts returning to Lacus…

Lacus sat toying with her ring as she spoke, "status?", the XO turned and said "slight damage to the thrusters but other than that all green Ma'am," Lacus nodded and heard Meyrin say, "Good work Clyde, only few more and you can come back,"

the pilot replied, "roger" and cut off communications,

Meyrin frowned and slumped her shoulders, the action made Lacus chuckle lightly, she had noticed the looks Meyrin sent the ships ace pilot, along with a few other female crew member that weren't being flirted with by Dan.

"Captain!", she turned to the screen to see the pilot he had taken off his helmet to reveal his extremely curly blonde hair and bright green eyes,

he smiled and Lacus thought she heard a few dreamy sighs from the female crew members, she frowned "what is it ensign Marksman?",

Lacus did not hide the dislike for him, he had tried flirting with her there first meeting in front of the entire crew, Dan just smiled innocently, "well seeing as Clyde has everything under control I can come back in?",

Lacus frowned and Meyrin shot him a glare,

"Hey!" Another voice shouted and this time on the screen a female pilot appeared, she had her helmet off and you could see she was a pretty girl, with blue eyes, short black hair and a tint of pink on her fringe,

Her mouth was twisted in a disgusted frown and she shouted "Don't use your friends to Slack off!"

Lacus flinched a little at her tone, the girl could be imposing,

Dan just laughed and said "yes-yes princess" and disconnected, the girl did the same and Lacus sighed, _What is wrong with my crew?_ She thought.

Meanwhile Clyde was searching for the remaining MS, all were zaku warriors, and his GUNDAM's specs gave him an advantage,

he heard the warning from his mobile suit before he saw the beam fly at him, quickly he raised FORCE GUNDAMS shield, he fired to shots at the mobile suit that fired at him and moved on,

suddenly he heard a scream, "For the New world!", he turned to see 2 zaku's charging at him, he got one with a beam, but the other dodged so acting quickly grabbed his beam saber and cut through the charging zaku cleaving it in half,

when another warning came he turned and saw the last zaku charging at him with an axe, he cursed knowing he wouldn't be able to react in time, a beam shot past him and throught the zaku's core,

he turned to see providence Zaku II beam rifle aimed and he relaxed, Dan appeared on screen, "that was sloppy man," the blonde pilot grinned,

Clyde took off his helmet, revealing Mocha skin and grey eyes and sighed, "shut up", he said as he flew past Dan's MS and back to the ship, "Dan replied, so cold…"

but said no more but kept communication open so he could annoy Clyde by humming.

They entered the ship and Tia met up with them, "good work out there Clyde."

Clyde nodded and floated past her to his room not saying a word to anyone, he brought out a picture and held it tightly as he nodded off to sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>you enjoy it? ending might not have been that great actually...anyway hope you continue to read on<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_A young lightly brown skinned boy sat in his room, he was around 13 and seemed to be sulking when a knock came on the door, "go away!" he shouted but the door was opened anyway to show a beautiful girl she had the same brown skin and grey eyes as him but she was at least older by four years, she stood frowning at her with both hands on her hip, he glared at her, "I told you to go away", she sighed and sat next to him in silence for a while then spoke, "what happened Clyde?" , the young boy, Clyde hoso looked at her his eyes were wet with tears, "he said I was a monster, he said he never wanted me and because of me mum died," the young woman looked at Clyde as he shook helplessly, she could see through him, she knew how much he hated being the only co-ordinator in the family and so she pulled him to her, "Clyde mum loved you," she said making the boy look up, "she wanted you and so did dad, even if he is liked that now he wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Clyde blinked and frowned then said, "he hurts me," the young woman stroked his hair gently, "I know" she responded, "I hate it I didn't want him to keep attacking me so…" the young woman pulled him closer into her embrace so he could not see her helpless tears, "I'm sorry Clyde, I know and I'm sorry I cant do anything," though Clyde could not see her he could here the tremors he knew she was crying, he hugged her hard and spoke sofly, "I love you Relia," the young woman pulled back and smiled then hugged him tightly, "I love you too Clyde"._

"…Clyde" "…Clyde?" , Clyde opened his eyes and saw Dan frowning, "are you okay man? You were mumbling in your sleep…" Clyde blinked and stretched before giving Dan a small reassuring smile, "im fine Dan, just great." He got up from bed and was leaving the room, Dan called out, "where are you going!" Clyde waved back at him walking out, "the dining hall!" he left and the door closed behind him, Dan looked at the door for a while then shrugged grinned mischievously, he called a room from com-link, "hey Christy, wanna come over rooms free and im feeling a little lonely," A young brunette with a pony tail and wearing an engineer uniform smiled at him, "I'll be right over."

Clyde was sitting in the dining hall, he sat in the corner thinking about the dream he had about his sister, he had forgotten all about that time, his sister had been the only one in his family to accept him, she had worked hard so he could go to the plants, no one else was so kind to him, the only co-ordinator in his family, his mother had apparently secretly had his genes enhanced for reasons he could not understand.

Meyrin noticed Clyde deep in thought and walked up to him, she touched his cheek with cold drink and giggled when he jumped, his eyes widened as he saw her, she smiled, "how are you Clyde? You seemed tired after returning."

Clyde tried to speak but when he couldn't say anything he just nodded, and dipped his head to hide his embarrassment, he had never been good at talking to girls but when Meyrin talked to him he was always pulled in by her pace making him incredibly uncomfortable, Meyrin sighed and frowned a bit but sat in front of him and ate, he then began to study her, she was pretty, her hair was in twin tails, and she had dark blue eyes, he had admired her since they first entered the Minerva II she had been nice to everyone, she was without a doubt the most popular person on the ship, what impressed him most was that she was one of the few women on the ship that paid no attention to Dan, his friend had always been able to win girls even in the academy, at one point even Tia had liked him.

Meyrin had noticed that Clyde was watching her and she felt her face flushed, she began toying with her fringe, she was about to say something when, "hey you guys mind if I sit down?", she frowned and turned to see a very pretty dark haired girl with pink highlights smiling cheerfully, Clyde smiled, "hey Tia, sure we got a few seats to spare…" waving his hand lazily at the empty bench, Tia Ellemera, she had been friends with Clyde and Dan since times in the academy, amazing student gifted with beauty even for a co-ordinator, she was smart athletic and rich, the only daughter of a prominent military family. Needless to say she was the source of envy among the female crew members, Meyrin watched as Clyde and Tia laughed at a joke they made, then she sighed, what do I have to do to get you to be like that with me, she thought as she watched Clyde laugh unreserved.

The three of them finished eating and were walking to their rooms, they dropped Tia at her room and then much to Meyrin's annoyance Clyde turned back to his usual reserved self, they reached his room and they stood there in a moment awkward silence, Clyde looked around awkwardly while Meyrin toyed with her fringe, after a while Clyde said, "well thank you for the company miss Meyrin," and retreated into his room.

Meyrin sighed and was just about leave when suddenly, she heard a scream and Clyde ran out the room wide eyed, he stared blankly at the wall then the door, Meyrin watched him confused, "Clyde?" she called and he jumped then relaxed slightly when he saw her, then a girl ran out wearing a bright green mechanic uniform, Meyrin knew her and her eyes widened, "Christy!" the girl froze and her face paled, "hi, Meyrin", Meyrin looked back and forth between her little cousin and Clyde in shock.

Clyde was sure she was misunderstanding so he quickly raised his hands defensively, "NO! you have the wrong idea, she was here when I got there with…" before he could finish his door open and a handsome blonde young man walked out with a pleased grin on his face, he didn't leave the door just stood there watching the three of them, Clyde and Meyrin glared at Dan while Christy escaped she didn't want to be involved in what she knew was coming next, "HOLD IT!" the mechanic froze and turned to see her cousin pointing at her while her eyes were glaring fiercely at the blonde boy, Clyde noticed Meyrin's death glare and moved away quickly, the twin tailed woman took deep breaths and said in an icy cold voice, "Ensign Dan Marksman, will you please explain why my little cousin and one of the ships mechanics is in your room breaking protocol instead of in the hangar maintaining your mobile suits?" Dan's smile dropped at that, and was going to respond when suddenly the ship shook.

Onboard a black warship, "commander we have spotted Minerva II", the commander a masked man with short blonde hair chuckled, "well well, lets play shall we Minerva?", he got up, "fire a warning shot and prepare excellion, I am going to have some fun,"

Meanwhile, Faith HQ…

Kira is sorting out documents when a soldier rushes into his room, "Commander!" kira looked up and raise an eyebrow, "something wrong?" the man quickly jumped to attention, "sir an unidentified ship is closing in!" kira frowned, calculating the possibility of a unknown ship advancing this far, this will be tricky he thought, "call Elsman and Asuka prepare them for launch, and prepare the strike freedom for launch!" the man smiled and saluted relaxing visibly, if the strike freedom was launching the commander is going out himself, and with the vice commander and our ace, he ran to relay his orders and kira made his way to the hanger.

Minerva II…

Lacus was sleeping in her uniform when she was woken up by a blast, she rushes to the bridge to see everyone was already in position, Meyrin turned to her and Lacus nodded then turned to her XO. "Status?" the man looked at her, "no damage! They just grazed us, all pilots are in place." She nodded absently, no damage? We were completely unaware how would they miss, she frowned at the thought and she said, "be on guard everyone something is not right!",, she nodded to Meyrin and the girl turned to her station, "All units to launch, Be on guard!" the pilots responded, "Roger!" then proceeded to launch.

Faith HQ MS hanger…

Kira stood in front of his MS wearing his blue black and white piloting suit with the faith emblem on the left side of his chest, Strike freedom had undergone some changes, it's colour was still the same however, he had it polished silver and on the left shoulder it now held the faith symbol, the same polished silver outlined with gold, "looks like this will be our first time in a while freedom look after me," the Gundam gleamed as if acknowledging him and Shinn along with Dearka salute him, "We are ready!" both wore there pilot suits, Shin wore Black and red, while Dearka wore army green, both had the faith emblem on it, Kira nodded at them then entered his MS, the others followed and made there way to the Launch Bay in their MS.

Dearka was first, in his new MS, it was an Upgraded Buster Gundam, it had basically the same weapons as the original buster, but where as the original was quite bulky and blocky, the upgraded version is more round than square, it had two rifles, and the colour was Army Green and Black, it had the faith symbol on it's shoulder, Dearka grinned as he activated phase shift armour, "Dearka Elsman! FAITH 2-Buster Blaze! LAUNCHING!" he launched out dethatching from the buster from the bungee line holding it.

Shinn followed with his new MS, it was a new model of destiny, now the same size of the freedom, it now held the destiny's strength in a more compact size and his long range beam cannon was now dark blue, the faith symbol on its shoulder, his face was set in determination, "Shinn Asuka! Faith 3-Destiny Impulse! Launching!" he propelled his MS out and followed the Buster.

Kira now was in position, he was checking his OS and he remembered suddenly what he had been told by a man he fought what seems like a long time ago, _kira pointed his gun at him and he laughed, "you cannot change anything, this is the true face of man kind, even if you kill me now another will take my PLACE," he laughed manically and Kira pulled the trigger._

Kira felt his face harden, resolute he said, "Kira Yamato! Faith 1-Strike Freedom! Launching!"

Inside the approaching ship a man smiled, "well Kira Yamato, shall we begin…" the man sat inside a grey MS waiting for his launching orders battle adrenaline filling him…


	4. AN

**Author notice:**

I am sorry I will not be updating for a while, my laptop is being sent in for repairs but I plan to update quicker when I come back…

* * *

><p>i will be restarting and also adding more stories when i am back.<p> 


	5. Second Notice

**Author notice:**

I am sorry I will not be updating for a while, my laptop is being sent in for repairs but I plan to update quicker when I come back…

* * *

><p>laptop still under repairs but i will try and update some stories this week also i am gonna deletea few stories for a while...<p> 


End file.
